goblin_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gi Village
They consist of 142 goblins: 92 combatants, and 50 non-combatants that including the females, the elderly, and the larvae. There are a total of 20 females, which are all pregnant. The captured humans number 19 people: 6 adventurers, 6 male farmers, 4 women, and 3 children. History The goblins plundered the village from the humans or some other similar race who used to live here. There is also a north and south gate which allow a great number of people to pass through at any given time. The village had around 50 warriors. The seniors, and the newborns couldn’t fight, numbered around 30. By nature goblins did not have male and female relationships, and just go out to hunt and get preys. The previous goblin rare who led these goblins forbade the lesser ranked goblins from copulating with the females, causing the younger goblins to be alienated. The estranged group led by the Red Boss left the village to find females for themselves, by kidnapping them from other races. The goblins were oppressed when a group of orcs migrated nearby. Their leader was killed. The leader was 3 times in total. Finally they conquered them without a fight. The protagonist conquered the village without a struggle, and made Gi Gu who was the current chief his subordinate. He brought with him the estranged group, including Gi Ga and the Old Goblin. Later, human adventures were captured: Reshia, Lili, Chinos, and .... The goblin Gi Gi evolved into a Goblin Rare, and was given his own faction. In addition, Gi Go, Gi Za, and their factions were recruited. Human refugees were taken in, after their home was burned because of war. They were ordered by the protagonist to build new houses. They were also ordered by Lili to fix the fences surrounding the settlement. Chinos cultivated the land near the village. The orcs migrated to Gi Za’s old village, situated by the root of the giant tree. The area surrounding it is a wasteland, so it’s perfect for the orcs. After that, I made a simple agreement with that small frightened orc. The orcs were distributed different hunting grounds from the goblins. ☀There is a lake northwest of the Great Heaven-Piercing Tree. So the protagonist permitted the orcs to live off of the north and east banks of the lake there. This decision was something he made in order to create a breakwater for the humans entering. Military Personnel *Protagonist *Gi Ga Rax *Gi Gu Verbena *Gi Gi *Gi Go Amatsuki *Gi Za *Hasu Factions * Gi Za's Faction * Gi Gi's Faction * Gi Go's Faction * Kobold Scouts * Orcs Tactics The Protagonist taught his goblin subordinates how to use traps, and even showed them how to put it into practice. He taught them how to make a hole, and kill the prey that has fallen into it with a spear. Even though it’s such a simple trap, the amount of damage that they receive has been greatly reduced. The protagonist made the goblins work in a three-man cell system that he created. Every three male goblin worked as a group, hunting their preys with traps and tools. As incentive, he only permitted copulation with the female goblins for the three-man cells that achieved excellent results. The three-man cell works by having one goblin lure the enemy, while another goblin breaks the opponent’s stance. And then with the opponent’s stance broken, the two goblins pin the opponent down to let the third goblin kill the enemy effortlessly. Category:Locations